Truth, Dare, or Strip
by Jonathan Shapiro
Summary: Ya know the rules, 4 of my characters and the naruto gang play it. Lemons in later chapters, M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Truth or Dare or Strip

"Ok, I go first," said Ryan with a little too much excitement." Jon, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to… fight that guy!" Ryan pointed at Sasuke.

Without another word, Jon got up, along with Sasuke. The two went out side and the others followed, Ryan, Jaide, and Nicole all stood a little further back than necessary, or at least to the rest. "Let the fight begin!" Sasuke shot a flurry of fireballs at Jon. Jon raised his hand and created a shield. Sasuke, apparently upset by his failed attempt, ran at Jon. He pulled his arm back for a punch, and missed as Jon side-stepped without any trouble. Jon's right hand was devoured by black flames as it hit Sasuke in the stomach, releasing a burst of energy through him. Sasuke fell, clutching the new hole in his gut. Jon got up, and began to move back to the others. Sakura and Ino nearly died of shock, staring blankly at Sasuke until Sakura ran off to heal him.

After everyone was back inside, Jon restarted the game. "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Kiss Hinata." At this Hinata blushed so much her face was as red as Sasuke's blood which had just stopped flowing. Naruto went over to her, kissed her, and she fainted. "My turn, Ryan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to fight Jon!" Ryan looked at Jon for a second, then ditched his shirt. "No way in hell I'm stupid enough to try that, my turn. Ino, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Fuck, now I have to come up with one… ok how many guys have you slept with?"

"…About 20."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next Chapter! This is the fastest I've ever updated too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Naruto, yes affiliated is a big word.

A looks of disgust and shock fill the room. "T-twenty??!! What the hell! You aren't even that hot! What kind of fucked up world is…" Ryan continued his rampage as Nicole hit him over the head and dragged him out of the room muttering 'pervert' under her breath.

"cough Slut." Ino was about to jump Sakura when Sasuke woke up and threw a kunai at Jon, which he caught. "Tsk tsk, what a poor sport." And Jonathan let loose a huge blast his of Dark Power, hitting Sasuke. The room then erupted into chaos. About ten minutes later, Jaide was behind Jon, Hinata still unconscious, Naruto in Kyuubi form, and everyone else either beaten or unconscious. Then a loud thud was heard as Jon was hit in the head with a bat. "Baka." Said Darcy-Chan.

"Get the fuck out!"

"Fine, baka."

Jon let out low growl but did nothing. Naruto used this advantage to try rasengan, but this was interrupted by Ryan, who apparently 'poofed' back. "Don't tempt him to bring out _Niv Tigrim_. Naruto didn't understand, but apparently it was bad if that happened. Jon got up and sat down, putting his helmet on his head. "This damned mess… fuck, I'm going upstairs."

"Suit yourself, pussy." Somehow Sasuke managed to survive Jon's blast.

"Die." And with that, Jon let out another blast and went up, muttering under his breath.

Descriptions/Pronunciations:

_Niv Tigrim_Neeve Teegreem(Hebrew for 'tiger fang' and is Jon's sword.)

All Naruto Characters are wearing usual Shippuden clothes and shippuden ages.

Jonathan Shapiro: Age: 18

More: Full black spiked armor and helmet with black cape and A green Dark Alliance insignia on it. _Niv Tigrim_ in its sheath on his left side. Short dirty blonde hair and yellow cat eyes with sharp canines.

Jaide: Age: 18

More: Will be coming soon.

Ryan: Age: 18

More: Will be coming soon.

Nicole: Age: 18

More: Will be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 30 minutes later and everyone except Sasuke and Hinata was awake again.

"Ok, Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok… take Hinata upstairs, then strip and wait in front of her until she wakes up."

Naruto picked up Hinata and headed upstairs, after punching Ryan in the face.

Then as Ryan sat up again, he received another fist in his face from Nicole. "Well, since Naruto left I sup…" Ryan got cut off by another punch. "I'm next then," said Sakura.

"Ino, truth or dare?"

"Dare bitch."

"Go fuck yourself."

The room was silent as everyone waited for the dare. Ino then went upstairs as the rest of them realized Ino literally was going to fuck herself. About five seconds after she went up, there was a scream followed by an explosion as Ino, Jon, Naruto, and a very red Hinata came tumbling down the stairs. "My turn! Jon, truth or dare!"

"Dare."

Ino thought for a bit before telling Jon to admit that Sasuke is better at everything than him.

"Nope, he's a pansy ass who got his ass beat by me without trying." Jon took of his armor. "Now, Naruto truth or dare?"

"Dare, but I'll kill you if you act like him."

"Hey!"

"Shut up Ryan, then I dare you to fight me. You seem to be the least fucked in talent here."

A/N: I am lazy, so the chapters are short. Bite me, but the next one is coming soon, also I was n vacation for 4 weeks which is why I didn't write.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to Naruto.

"Yes! I get to fight Jon!" Naruto jumped up and headed outside while Ryan burst into laughter.

The fight started and neither moved at first, until Naruto, like always, charged head first at Jon. Jon also ran at him, his right hand drawn back and engulfed in the dark flames. Naruto used Kage Bunshin and sent three at him while the other stayed back and formed Rasengan before transforming into a shadow windmill shuriken. Jon fought of the first clone easily and kicked the other two, making them disappear in clouds of smoke. Naruto threw the transformed clone at Jon, which he dodged by side-stepping. As Jon dodged, Naruto charged with Rasengan out in front of him. Jon leapt into the air to dodge the powerful attack, but at that moment the clone transformed back from the wind shuriken and three other appeared as they all threw kunai from different directions. A loud clang was heard as all but one of the kunai landed, scattered from Jon drawing _Niv Tigrim _and intercepted all the incoming kunai except for one that came from Naruto and struck him in the stomach, drawing blood. Jon landed, clutching his stomach which was now a deep crimson from the wound. Naruto used Tajuu Kage Bunshin and surrounded him on all sides. Jon pulled the blade out, wincing as he did so. As he was doing so, Naruto was forming Rasengan and began to charge at Jon again. _Niv Tigrim_ was then also engulfed in the dark flame as Jon ran to meet Naruto's attack. The two collided and the resulting explosion made everyone look away. Both Jon and Naruto emerged out of the smoke, kunai clashing against sword. Jon swung his blade down onto Naruto's left shoulder, cutting deeply into the flesh. Naruto let out a half yelp half snarl of pain as he kicked Jon's side and pushed the blade out of his shoulder. Jon aimed a kick at Naruto's head, which was blocked just in before it struck. The next instant, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, Ryan, Jaide, and Nicole all surrounded the two, weapons drawn. Jon immediately pulled back his leg and got up, he took a closer look at Naruto and saw red chakra had begun to leak out of his body. Yamato then trapped Naruto in his wood jutsu. "I think we'll end there." Kakashi said grimly. "Fuck you." Jon muttered, but offered no other resistance.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You think I have something to say?

Disclaimer: Do I look filthy rich? No? Then what do you think I own.

"My turn!" Ryan shouted quite randomly. "Sakura, truth or dare." Sakura, who eventually wised up to Ryan's perverted tendencies, chose truth. "Why are you a complete and total bitch until shippudden, then expect everyone to love you?" She stared blankly at Ryan until shrugging. "Blame the writers, I just do what they say and whore myself out." She turned a bright red when the words left her mouth.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Somewhere else, Jon sat in a dark room at his computer typing this and grinning. Then Darcy-chan appeared behind him and beat him over the head with a frying pan numerable times. Once she was done, she muttered that he was a baka, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Now back to the semi-related story. Jonathan still wanted to fight Naruto, but the others wouldn't let him so he sat in a corner. "Sasuke, truth or dare." Sasuke answered dare. Blushing slightly, Sakura told Sasuke to ask her out. He promptly put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger. "Sasuke no!" Sakura follow suit. Ryan laughed histerically. "This fan fiction has lost any rhyme or reason, hurrah!" He pulled out a nuke, then stuck it in the ground.

THE END

Or is it??/??/??/?/?/

Yep, it is.

Or is it??

Okay stop that.

……………………………………………………………………..or is it?

BAM

And now to change outa these bloody clothes. Doo dee doo dee dooooooooooooo.


End file.
